Cake
in PC in Console and Pocket/Bedrock |renewable = Yes |fa = Beta 1.2 |techname = cake |hexvalue = 5C |decvalue = 92 |flammable = No |luminosity = No |transparency = Yes |physics = No |title = Bread }} Cake is a food produced through crafting which can be placed on a solid surface, giving the ability for any player to consume. Once it is placed, it cannot be recollected with the use of a Silk Touch pickaxe nor with Shears. Description Cake stands 1/4 lower than a regular block. It has white icing and a red cherry-like topping. It restores per use and has a total amount of seven uses. Cake does not drop when broken. Cake can't be eaten like other foods such as Cookies and Enchanted Apples; instead, it can only be eaten by clicking on it whilst it is placed. As of Minecraft 1.8, if one places a redstone comparator next to cake, one can get up to Redstone PL 14, 2 for each slice. This is used on 1.8 maps and minigames, and trolling on multiplayer with TNT. Cake can fill up 1 level of a Compost, and can be eaten by pandas when dropped. Crafting |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} Cake is made with an egg, three buckets of milk, two sugar, and three wheat. If a player eats a cake once, it will appear to be cut into thirds or sixths. Crafting a cake will award one with the achievement "The Lie" (it's usually required to earn the achievement "Time to Farm" first), which is a reference to the game, Portal. Trivia *On the console versions, the texture pack "Candy" allows different types of cake. *Cake can be used as a form of decoration (i.e. flooring or design). *Cake makes the same sound as wool being placed or broken. *Cake is the only food that has to be placed in order for players to eat it. *A player can eat each slice almost instantly, and it recovers about 1 hunger bar. *The block with the ID 92 resembles a cake that has been placed. *Cakes are not stackable on the PC edition, but they are on the Minecraft: Bedrock Edition. *In early versions, when a player crafted a cake, the three buckets were also used up, which made it very expensive to make. *Farmer villagers will sell a cake for an emerald at their Master level. *It is unknown where the cherry-like topping of a cake came from while crafting it, as there are no ingredients that have similarity to the toppings. *The new texture of the cake has a swirl and an extra topping on top. *There are 7 slices in the Cake, and when eaten, the slices will always decrease in the west direction. *When Cake is pushed with a piston, the cake will completely disappear. *When used with a Redstone Comparator, a Cake will produce a Redstone signal strength of 14, strength decreasing by 2 per slice eaten. Gallery Category:Foods Category:Blocks Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks Category:Trading Category:Decorative Category:Crafting Category:Redstone Category:1.2